SNAFU
by stillvintage55
Summary: Stuff happens!
" **SNAFU"**

Rat Patrol Fanfiction by stillvintage55

Note: character of Charlie originated by Suzie 2B, to whom I graciously allow to take the next chapter, in whatever way she would like to take it! None of us are making any money from writing fan fiction; just having fun!

The Rat Patrol was two days into a weeklong routine scouting mission. There was no set objective this time. They had been ordered to look for any indications of German troop movements, new construction, and any other changes, subtle or not, that might indicate German plans for a new offensive against any Allied- controlled territory or bases. The four members of the Rat Patrol knew that this type of mission would typically be either boring beyond belief or suddenly fraught with danger, the specifics of which would not be known until they were smack in the middle of it.

So far, it was a routine patrol. The sky was a washed-out blue, it was a typical hot and steamy day in the desert, the tires were kicking up all kinds of dust from the mostly sandy terrain, and the four men were covered with both dust and sweat. Just another friggin' day in paradise, thought Tully Pettigrew, as he rolled a new matchstick along his dried-out lips.

Images of an air-conditioned bar and several cold beers would be just about perfect.

He also entertained taking a long luke-warm shower with his wife, Charlie, once he got home,

then spending some extended time making love in front of the fan…well, better start thinking of something else, Tully laughed to himself – no point getting all excited out here! Back to reality.

Jack Moffitt had noticed the wistful grin on his driver's face, reaching forward to tap Tully's shoulder. "What do you say we take a short break, if we can find some shade? I don't want you to get all over-heated out here, Tully," Moffitt said with a sly grin.

"I'm all for that," said Tully, a bit embarrassed that Moffitt had caught him daydreaming.

Moffitt signaled Troy and Hitch in the other jeep to stop for a moment. Troy agreed that a short break for some water and to stretch their legs would be good for all of them. They parked the jeeps on the shady side of a sand dune, and sat down with water and snacks.

"Tully, you seem a bit on edge lately, is everything okay?" asked Moffitt. "You seem somewhat distracted."

Tully took a deep breath and looked at his three friends, letting out a large sigh as he did so.

"About three weeks ago, Charlie and I were making love one evening, and you might say that the condom died in the line of duty," he said with a rueful grin. "It's happened to us once or twice before, but this time it was smack in the middle of her cycle, and now she's about a week late. I'm starting to think she might be pregnant. She doesn't want to get tested until she's two or three weeks overdue."

Troy looked irritated, "So, if she is, what are you going to do?"

Hitch looked at Troy, "Hey, Sarge, it's not like they weren't taking any precautions…stuff happens sometimes!"

Tully looked at both sergeants, "If we weren't in the middle of a war, I'd be really happy about it, but if Charley is pregnant, there's no way they're going to let her stay with me in an active combat zone, and I wouldn't want her to stay here under those circumstances, either…too dangerous."

Moffitt noticed Tully's eyes were teary, "I don't know what I'd do without her…She keeps me sane and happy in the middle of all this…stuff!"

Troy spoke up, "Why don't the two of you try to stay calm until you know one way or the other. I know what she means to you, Tully, but if she does end up having to go home, you'll hardly be the only G.I. over here with a pregnant wife at home. It'll be tough on you both, but at least you'd know she and the baby were safe…but, let's make sure she is pregnant before you two go into panic mode, okay?"

Moffitt added, "If and when she needs to get tested, you might want to go to a civilian doctor.

An Army doctor would probably need to report her pregnancy to the colonel, or at least the captain."

Tully sighed, "This should be such a happy time, not just a problem for everybody…I'll try to concentrate and stay more alert. Thanks."

As they climbed back into their jeep, Moffitt told him, "This is a joyous occasion, if she is pregnant, and even though the conditions aren't quite optimal, it deserves to be celebrated.

I would venture a guess that probably a third or half of all pregnancies are a bit of a surprise; I know my younger brother was what my mother called "a change-of-life baby." No matter when a baby comes along, lots of lives are going to be changed. If this turns out to be a false alarm, remember that it will happen for you both someday, sooner or later, and that baby is going to be very loved and well cared for!"

"Thanks, Doc." Tully started the jeep's engine. "Where to, now? And yes, I am paying attention," he smiled, putting a fresh matchstick in his mouth. "Life goes on, one way or another."


End file.
